Wireless communication between a hearing aid and external audio devices are widely used by people who suffer from hearing limitations or hearing loss in order to normalize their life. The external audio devices are typically a TV set or a stereo set or a telephone device which is connected to the hearing aid via a Bluetooth or a ZigBee communication channel.
Document EP 1 720 375 A1 describes a system for enabling a hearing aid wireless access to a communication network. The system comprises a first transceiver unit in said hearing device communicating according to a first communication protocol. The system further comprises a server device comprising an input/output unit, which is connected to the communication network and communicates according to a second communication protocol, a second transceiver unit, which is connected wirelessly to the first transceiver unit and communicates according to the first communication protocol, and comprising a translator unit, which interconnects the second transceiver unit and the input/output unit and translates between the first and second communication protocol.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved communication system.